


Alien One-Shot

by TracyMartel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyMartel/pseuds/TracyMartel
Summary: this is one of my old English assignments that i really liked, so here ya go sweethearts





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my old English assignments that i really liked, so here ya go sweethearts

    Ben called out for his father, confused. Where had he gone? It had been quite a long time since he’d seen him. He wasn’t outside, he wasn’t in the bathrooms, he just… vanished. He traipsed back outside, scratching at the back of his head as his eyes darted around the parking lot. Their car wasn’t there anymore… Ben, after a second, pulled his phone out and clicked the home button. It failed to turn on, only frustrating him more. There had to be payphones in the stadium right? He spun on his heel and walked back into the empty stadium.

    As he walked through the door, it slammed shut. As did all of the other doors in the stadium with a collective bang. Almost simultaneously, the dim flood lights shut off. Ben frantically reached into his pocket and whipped out his Zippo lighter. The long flame burst out of the wick, and he grumbled to himself. To no avail, he reached forward to the door and pulled at it, not budging. He growled and banged against it, yelping as pain radiated through his arm. 

    What in the world was going on? He decided to traverse back through the stadium, entering the rink and casting his light all around. There had to be some sort of button to open the doors, right? Ben started off towards the big box, which held the scorekeepers and announcers. His flame flickered, and he heard a scuttling a couple yards away from him. Shivering, his eyes cast towards the chairs, shining his light up to them. The puny flame only lit up the two rows closest to him. 

    Suddenly, his flame died out, and he yelped. His finger went to its frantic work striking the flint. After a few minute sparks, his flame came back to life. What he saw made the scream catch in his throat. It was a long, black form. Its shiny exoskeleton reflected the dancing torch like lightning bugs flying through the dark. The worst part about this creature was its head. Its pincers, dripping with an acidic goop, snapped at him, sending  the liquid out across the floor. Ben whirled around, running and hurling himself over the rink’s railing. He tripped, light going back out and body sliding across the now blood spattered ice. Warm red liquid trickled down his face and covered his shirt. Ben spit out globs of blood-covered mucus, eyes watering from the pain. He could hear the creature scamper across the floor and into the rink, and his feet started to move. The tread on his shoes barely caught on the ice, but at least he could move. 

    The only problem with moving, though, is that he couldn’t see what was in his way. From the frantic pace his body moved, blood was flinging all across the rink. The creature was gaining on him, pincers clanging together. Falling again, tears started to streak out of his eyes. What did he do to deserve this? The tears stung all of the sores on his face, and although he tried to move, he knew it was too late. The creature’s sharp legs stuck into his shoulders, flipping him onto his back and pinning him like thumbtacks into the ice. Black ooze coming out of its pincers dripped onto his face and neck, sending the smell of burnt flesh into the air. Ben was finally able to scream, throat going raw as the acid bit through his flesh like daggers. Finally, the animal bit into his neck, blood spewing across the ice. His scream died out there, but he could still feel the animal tear him apart.

 


End file.
